Book It
by faery-of-fiction
Summary: Quistis visits Squall and sees that he's sad and does her best to cheer him up. Why is he so sad and why can only one man make the difference... SS


Book It

It was barely 0800 and Squall Leonhart sat in his office leaning on an arm staring off into space. It had been seven months since the defeat of Ultimecia, yet something troubled the young Commander. He had a slight frown on his face and a sad dreamy look in his eyes. There was a knock at the door but Squall didn't hear. The door quietly opened and closed admitting one Quistis Trepe dressed to impress in her perfectly ironed SeeD uniform. Squall still did not look up from his thoughts.

"Squall you look so depressed." Quisits gently spoke as she sat down in front of the desk. "What's wrong?"

Squall blinked and looked at Quistis as if trying to decide what to tell her. "I miss him...." Sigh.

Quistis never thought she'd live to see the day that Squall Leonhart the Lion of Balamb Garden would sigh in front of her. Or anyone for that matter. This must be serious. "Who?"

"He stared at her with frustration this time and blew the bangs from his forehead. "Like you don't know. The only reason you wanted to see me alone on Grad night was in hopes of convincing me to invite you into our bed for a wild threesome. Don't play innocent instructor. It's not becoming of you." Squall smirked after the last part just like a certain rival would.

"I would never do such a thing Squall." She feigned hurt. The truth was she had tried everything she could think of to get into that bed, unfortunately it was Squall who had all the say when it came to that area and he refused to share. "How could you still possibly miss Seifer?" She was starting to worry about Squall. You'd think he'd be fine.

"Hyne, Quistis. Why am I still sitting here? I should just hand back all these responsibilities to Cid, hunt down Seifer this instance and never let him out of my sights again!" He sat up straight in his chair as if truly considering the act.

"Squall you know you can't. He wouldn't want you to either. He always wanted to see you do well."

"I can do what I please, and I have ways to convince him what he really wants." He stood up from his desk but before he could do anything else the door opened.

"Oh, Sorry Squall, didn't realize you had company. I just came by to pick up a book I forg..." The man however could not finish his sentence because someone had glomped onto him and was holding him tightly.

"Seifer! I missed you so much." Squall said in delight as he started to kiss the taller blond man. After a few more kisses Seifer pulled away enough to look at his watch.

"Squall, it's only been twenty minutes since I saw you."

"That long. How did I ever survive." As he said this his hands creeped around Seifer and under his shirt to massage his back and he slowly nibbled on his neck. Seifer wasn't that surprised he'd been dating Squall for who knows how long and had gotten used to his crazy moods. Seifer brought Squall's lips up to his and kissed him deeply. Before he could think of moving things further he remembered the other person in the room and saw her staring at them. He pulled Squall away and pointed to her.

"Uh...Do you mind Quis?" Squall asked as his hands played with the buttons to Seifer's shirt.

Quistis' eyes were bugging out and if you looked closely she was probably drooling. "No, not at all. Don't stop on my behalf."

Seifer whispered something in Squall's ear and he nodded. "Seifer and I've decided to take rest of the day off. So you're in charge!" With that Seifer and Squall rush out of the office arms around each other trying to restrain themselves from ripping each other's clothes off before reaching the dorms.

Quistis was left standing in the office alone with the door half open. "Darn, so close to fulfilling my yaoi fantasies." She slumps in the chair and notices the book Seifer left. "Maybe I still am. I'm sure Seifer will want his book, in about fifteen minutes..."

~Fifteen Minutes Later in the SeeD dorm Room Area ~

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU QUISTIS!!!" Screamed one angry brunette from beneath a tall handsome blonde

"QUISTIS!!! GET OUT!!!!" Yelled the older teen over top a writhing commander while blindly picking up a boot and whipping it at the door.

Quistis dodged the thrown boot and ducked out into the hallway. "Yup, just as hot as I imagined it would be." Quistis slowly made her way stumbling in a hot yaoi stupor back to the office to do work before Squall really did decide to kill her.

The End.

~~~Author's Notes~~~

While there you have it my little ficlet. I just had to get away from the angst for like two seconds. (not that I don't love angst SxS) Hope you liked it. Also sorry for the cheeseyness of it. Just popped into my head and had to jot it down. Didn't put too much thought or effort into it. 

To those of you who are 'patiently' waiting for the next chapter of the Seventh Month I am working on it, it's just being difficult. I know what I want to happen in the chapter but since I was gone so long during the summer I'm having trouble getting my characters to behave the way they are supposed to...So Hopefully very soon I will have the next chapter out.


End file.
